Copos de Amor
by Annetta Auditore
Summary: Desde que era muy pequeña, Jack visitaba a Annabelle hasta su ventana, y pasaba todo el invierno junto a ella... Pero Anna ya no es una niña... La pubertad era algo que no estaba en los planes de Jack... Una chica que desde que era pequeña puede hablar con Manny y un chico que murió para volverse el Guardián de la Diversión... ¿Qué resultará de todo esto?


**Lo que están por leer esta basado en un sueño... _-No me critiquen, los sueños son raros-_**

**Datos importantes: **He decidido referirme a MiM (Man in the Moon) Como se hace aquí en latinoamérica (Que sería _Manny_ o _Hombre de la Luna_)

**Atención:** Este fanfic será un Jack FrostxAnabelle. Si no les gusta ver a Jack emparejado entonces no lo lean, así de simple...

Si llego a tener errores, ayúdenme a mejorar, y no solo critiquen porfavor.

Disfruten~

**= 0 = 0 = 0 ****= 0 = 0 = 0 ****= 0 = 0 = 0 ****= 0 = 0 = 0 ****= 0 = 0 = 0 ****= 0 = 0 =**

**Noche.**

_¿Qué es la noche?_

**Estrellas.**

_¿Quizá, quizá es la ausencia del sol?_

**Luna.**

_¿O simplemente es un manto oscuro lleno de secretos?_

**Oscuridad…**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

Ahí estaba. Como todas las noches, el Hombre de la Luna se asomaba entre el manto nocturno del cielo, varias estrellas se hacían a un lado respetando su espacio, dejándolo relucir. Todos admiraban a la luna. ¿Y quién no? Incluso el sol, esa radiante y anaranjada estrella, la más grande y brillante de todas; le mantenía un gran respeto. El porqué, era claro. Luna era grande, brillante y relucía como una gigantesca perla completamente blanca con luz propia. Alumbraba cada paraje oscuro… No como un sol, pero si tenía esa magia y ese toque especial que solo él podía dar… El Hombre de la Luna… El sol que solo salía de noche…

Era una noche muy fría, una de las noches más frías de esa época. El aire otoñal sacudía a los árboles del parque, no parecía que la brisa fuese muy fuerte, pero al menos dejaba a las hojas de estos temblando. Hasta que simplemente una de ellas caía al suelo. Seguida de varias más, que debían encontrarse con el suelo. O si tenían suerte, con el viento, que las llevaría volando por lugares que nunca habían visto. Todo esto, pasaba solo una noche, esa misma noche en específico. El inconfundible sonido de los columpios del parque meciéndose se hizo presente… Seguido de una extraña y peculiar risilla.

_**- ¡Buenas noches Luna! ¡¿No es una noche preciosa?!**_

El Hombre de la Luna sonrió para sí mismo. A veces deseaba poder hablar. (O al menos, en un tono en el que alcanzaran a escucharlo) Como todas las noches, sin falta, la chica se presentaba a la misma hora en el parque… Todas _esas_ noches… La joven rió aunque no obtuvo respuesta de parte de la luna.

_**- Gracias Manny, tu siempre tan hablador…**_

La chica se meció en el columpio con una gran y tierna sonrisa. Vestía con una sudadera azul marino que tenía detalles negros en forma de flamas, más que nada, en los bordes de la prenda. Unos jeans algo ajustados, pero no demasiado. Un par de guantes color negro sin la parte de los dedos y unas botas invernales de color azul, que tenían un detalle afelpado de color blanco en la parte de arriba. Y claro, no hay que olvidarse del gorro. Un gorro azulado que, al igual que las botas, tenía detalles afelpados en el borde. Le cubría parte de su cabeza, pero no rebasaba la mitad de la frente. Su apariencia era quizá lo que la hacía como cualquier otra chica de su edad. Ojos marrones, pero que delante del sol pasaban a verse más claros. Quizá y los tenía color miel. Su cabello, era de color rubio oscuro, largo, suave y fino, le llegaba hasta el pecho. Tenía una pequeña nariz ligeramente redonda al igual que sus mejillas. Aunque las suyas fueran de esas mejillas que te dan ganas de jalarlas porque parecen de plastilina. Y la tez de su piel era blanca, no pálida, pero si de un color claro. Un claro que permitía ver perfectamente sus inigualables pecas. Tenía pecas por todo su rostro. Inclusive su cuerpo albergaba varias pecas de diferentes tamaños y de varias tonalidades de café. Era un rasgo de aquella joven que nadie podía olvidar fácilmente…

Adelante, atrás. La chica permanecía tranquila, meciéndose en el columpio. El viento se hacía cada vez más frío y a pesar de solo traer unos jeans y su fiel sudadera, la chica parecía no pasar frío. Solamente estaba ahí sentada… _Como si esperase a alguien…_

Repentinamente, una fuerte ventisca azotó el parque, miles de hojas se despegaron de sus árboles y se fueron volando por el aire como pájaros. Los árboles incluso se movían de lo potente que esta era. Pero la joven permanecía ahí, sentada sobre el frío metal del columpio… Con una sonrisa acompañando su rostro…

Alzó la mirada sonriente… Y un pequeño copo de nieve se posó en la punta de su nariz. La joven rió con fuerza mientras sacudía su cabeza para retirar la poca nieve de su nariz. Y como si hubiese sido una lluvia. Miles y miles de copos comenzaron a caer. Ella cerró los ojos levemente y solo se limitó a reír una vez más…

_**- Llegas tarde…**_

Una encapuchada figura envuelta por el manto nocturno se posó frente a ella, podía notarse que llevaba puestos unos vaqueros cafés pegados, una sudadera azul llena de escarcha y en uno de sus hombros permanecía lo que parecía ser un bastón de madera… Sin mencionar que estaba descalzo de pie en lo que por fin se había convertido en una nevada… La chica abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió dulcemente al notar quién estaba frente a ella. El extraño le dedicó una traviesa sonrisa… Ella solo suspiró…

_**- Jack Frost…**_

******= 0 = 0 = 0 ****= 0 = 0 = 0 ****= 0 = 0 = 0 ****= 0 = 0 = 0 ****= 0 = 0 = 0 ****= 0 = 0 =**

**_Huehuehuehue (?)_**

**_¡Nos vemos en el primer capítulo! _**

**_Dejar un review no les arrancará la mano, se los aseguro..._**


End file.
